In this grant high dose chemotherapy treatment of oat cell carcinoma of the lung with autologous marrow rescue will be used. Relapsed adult acute leukemia will be treated with chemotherapy and total body irradiation followed by autologous marrow infusion. The specific objectives are: 1. determination of the therapeutic value of mega-dose chemotherapy followed by autologous marrow rescue in patients with primarily untreated oat cell carcinoma utilizing the protective environment; 2. determination of the effect of the combination of chemotherapy and total body irradiation with autologous marrow rescue in relapsed acute leukemia; 3. hematological follow-up of the patients entered in the program; 4. automatization of the currently used storage procedure for hemopoietic cells.